Miranda Marino
Miranda Ray Marino is a 18-year-old child of Poseidon. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Miranda Ray Marino was born on January 25. Her mom is Diane Marino and her dad is Poseidon. Diane met Poseidon at the YMCA in their neighborhood. She described Poseidon as the "fastest swimmer in the world." She fell in love with him and he revealed that he was the god Poseidon. She asked him to make her as good as a swimmer as he, but he refused. They spent a lot of time together, and when Poseidon proposed, she refused because he said no to ''her ''offer years ago. However, Poseidon had to have her as his wife, so he told her that their daughter would inherit the gift. Diane greedily agreed, because their child's gift could make her the richest woman on Earth if their child ever went to the Olympics. They ended up having twins, and like Poseidon said, their ''daughter ''inherited the gift. Once they married and had Miranda, they found small gills on her ankles. Devon Marino, her little brother by 3 minutes, did not have any. Her mother angirly divorced Poseion because now nobody could see her daughter swim. Poseidon left them, leaving Miranda alone with Poseidon. Miranda was only allowed to wear tall socks, even during the summer. Diane got a swimming pool for Miranda to swim in at their house. Miranda was sick of her mother and wanted to meet Poseidon, so she left for Camp Half-Blood. She loved Camp Half-Blood and everything about it, and she was happy to be named the counselor of Cabin 3. She does not like talking about her "gift," and she prefers to keep it a secret. She is a very fun person, and she can be sarcastic. She has a huge temper, which she can lose easily. Miranda's fatal flaw is her curiosity. She loves learning new things, and whenever she learns something new, she always wants to learn more about it. She loves forming theories and new ideas, and she loves problem solving, but her curiosity can sometimes be a bad thing. Early Life Miranda was born as a child of Poseidon and she discovered her powers when she was 11. She could make water do whatever she wanted it to. It would obey her commands and do various other things. Diane was always bitter toward Miranda and showed only signs of hate. She could tell that she liked Devon much better than her because also as a son of Poseidon, he was a fast swimmer, but not as fast as she was. Miranda thought that she was destined to meet Poseidon, so she went to Camp Half-Blood. There, she met Abigail Kurtice and Olivia Pommet. They called themselves "The Big Three BFFs," because they are the children of the Big Three. Appearance Miranda has brown hair with side bangs parted to the left side. She also has big blue eyes as blue as the sea. She gets her blue eyes from Poseidon and her brown hair from Diane. Alliances *Abigail Kurtice (BFF) *Olivia Pommet (BFF) *Devon Marino (Twin brother) *Percy Jackson (Like a brother) Enemies *Catherine Elizabeth Adams *Ivy Pines Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Miranda has the ability to control water, such as shaping it, bending it, heating it, and freezing it. *Miranda has the ability to see bits of the future. *Miranda's signature weapon is the bow and arrow. *Miranda is a very fast swimmer. *Miranda can breathe underwater. *Miranda has an excellent singing voice. *Miranda has perfect bearings at sea. Gallery MV5BMTMwMTk5NjU3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODU4NDkzMw@@. V1. SX576 SY720 .jpeg Photo.jpg Imgres-3.jpeg Lothlorien_Bow.jpeg|Miranda's bow machipbig.jpeg|Miranda's best arrows imagewater.jpg|Miranda using her power bookings_progress.jpeg|Miranda and her twin brother Devon 0678.jpg|Miranda and Devon hqdefault678.jpg|Miranda Singing 5aubrey_peeples_head_shot_8_20100822_1102216810.jpg 9aubrey_peeples_headshot_1_20091210_1698061326.jpg 209px-3aubrey_peeples_head_shot_6_20100822_1028569564.gif 8aubrey_peeples_head_shot_11_20111015_1777092441.jpg BCY3JdHCIAAdBz3.jpeg Aubrey_Peeples-356793.JPEG 347466.png 861.jpg MV5BMjAxMTI2NTczNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTkxMDM4OA@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg MV5BNjUzODk4NzI3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzEyMDM4OA@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg mqdefault-2.jpg Category:Child of Poseidon Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Cabin Counselor Category:Hydrokinesis User Category:Eighteen